1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment system. More specifically, the present invention is a privacy garment system for isolating a user from the elements and providing privacy when engaging in outdoor activities, such as camping or hiking scenarios.
2. Description of the Related Art
Privacy in an outdoor group setting can be difficult to achieve in a convenient manner. In a large group, any time one person needs to urinate or defecate, the remainder of the group must either wait while that person moves further away from the group for the sake of privacy and courtesy, or leave the person behind. To complicate matters, the more people involved in the activity, the more frequently such needs may arise and the greater the potential for interference with any currently-ongoing activities. Moreover, finding a suitable outdoor location for such functions can be challenging, especially in dark, adverse, and uncomfortable situations.